Yullen Week 2013
by TheRedDragon173
Summary: Hey there! This is my attempt to fill the Yullen Week 2013 prompts. I can't guarantee they'll all be on time, but I will do my best to complete each one. The stories will range from introspective to light-hearted, depending on the prompt. Please enjoy! :)
1. Main Theme

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY do not own -Man or anything affiliated with it. I just write stuff because I like it, like everyone else.**

***I didn't realize you weren't supposed to fill the main theme as a prompt. Still, not gonna get rid of it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Main Theme: "Until the End, I'll fight alongside you."

* * *

Allen POV:

When was it, I wonder, that you became more than just a wannabe samurai with a stick up his ass? When was it that I began to see you in a different light?

Maybe it had always been that way. Maybe I'd been deluding myself right from the start, telling myself that I hated you. Maybe I just feared to admit the truth, even to myself: that when I looked at you, I saw myself.

Yeah, that must be it. I saw myself in you, in a different life. In the beginning, I had nothing. Mana, when he found me, became my life. He was my father, my teacher, my _world_. Losing him was… Catastrophic. Traumatic. Agonizing. Even now, all these years later, I still can't explain the pain, not really. The only reason I could keep going at all was his mantra: _Keep walking._ And as for Master Cross… well, I certainly wouldn't give him a Father of the Year award, that's for sure. Do I care about him? Probably. But he was nothing like Mana. With Cross I had to learn to hide my pain, to smile and move on, to do whatever it took to maintain the image of a strong person. The world punishes weakness; I learned that the hard way. I learned to act nice to others, because if you smile bright you gain the ability to bewitch and beguile. Since so long ago, I've worn a mask, and no one's ever managed to see through it. That is, until you came around.

Those piercing black eyes of yours seemed to bore into my very soul. In a moment they recognized me for what I was, and I have never felt so exposed.

And it terrified me, honestly, to be seen so clearly by someone I had just met. So I struck out at you. Of course, it helped that _you_ insulted _me_ first…

Nonetheless, I got to know you slowly, but surely. Not that I wanted to; it just sort of happened. In Mater I realized that you were dependable, trustworthy. That despite your cold exterior, you were loyal to your allies, would fight for them to the last breath. And that after they're gone, you grieve for them, for the people you couldn't save.

And I guess it just kind of snowballed from there. Before I knew it, I began to look forward to our little spats. Sure, they bother other people, and I'm not too big on that, but I get to spend quality time with you, so it's worth it. And I think you feel the same.

After all these years, I feel I've come to know you. You still won't talk to me much, and any talking we do tends to end in destroyed buildings, but hey, that's just how it goes.

Our relationship isn't like the ones you find in books. I care for you, Kanda, but I can never tell you how much. And it's not just our complete inability to have a normal conversation. You're too stiff, too cold, and even though I know you care, deep down, you could never see me the way I see you. I love you, Kanda, with all of my heart. Forever and ever, that will remain my most jealously guarded secret. Even should you find love one day, I'll never speak a word. I'll just keep doing what I've always done.

Until the end, I'll fight alongside you, you stupid BaKanda.

* * *

Kanda POV:

When was it, I wonder, that I began to see you as more than must a cursed child? When did I begin to see you in a different light?

To be honest, in the beginning, I feared you. I'm not talking about the white hair or the hand _or_ the scar. I feared your curse. I saw it right away. You smiled at me as you extended your hand in greeting, but I brushed you off rudely. Because I have my _own_ curse, and I was afraid, terrified, in fact, that you too would realize what I instinctively knew from the moment I met you; that we were kindred spirits.

Our past and our histories are too similar for us to get along. Were I to shake your hand, get to know you, I might end up relying on you, letting you into my heart. And I couldn't do that. I've done it before, and not just once. Each time, I only end up losing them, that precious person.

Call me a coward, if you want. You'd be right. But Alma was everything to me. Losing him was… Horrible. Dreadful. Excruciating. I… I can't even explain it properly.

I couldn't save him, I couldn't save _anyone_. I _still_ can't save anyone. Forget the Lotus Blossom. Forget the tattoo that enhances my ability to heal while it steadily drains my life force. My true curse is that I always lose the people I hold dear.

And that's why I can't come near you. If I do, you'll die like all the rest. And I couldn't take that. Not you.

Because you are beautiful and bright. You have your darkness sure; I know that better than anyone else. But somehow, even after all the pain you've been through, you still manage to _smile_. That is what true strength is. Me, I can't do it. All I can do it be haughty and cruel, hoping that it'll make other people hate me. If they stay away, they won't die. Even better, if they hate me, I'll have no reason to care for them. At least that's what I tell myself…

The two of us, we are like yin and yang. Except we could never coexist like two glistening koi fish that circle each other in a pond. If I'm lucky, we'd both be destroyed, but let's face it, I'm usually not, so it would probably only be you. And then I would stay here alone, lost without my other half, doomed to carry the burden and the guilt of your death on my shoulders as well, along with all the others.

That's what you are, you know: my other half. We're the same really, a perfect match set. We complete each other. Not because opposites attract. That's just bullshit. It works between us because we are the same, we _understand_ each other, in a way nobody else ever could.

But I'll bet you don't know that. I'll bet you never realize how perfect we are for each other, how amazing we could be together. And I don't just mean as comrades, but as something much, much more. Not that I ever want you to realize it, not really. Like I've already said, if you'll get too close, you'll end up dead. So what I want is for you to find someone, someone who can love you, and be with you, and heal your wounds. I'll never say a word, never tell you that it could be otherwise. I'll continue to do what I've always done.

Until the end, I'll fight alongside you, Moyashi.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**No matter what you thought, though, I would certainly appreciate a review. Pretty please?**

**Starting next chapter I'll be filling out the themes. I intend to do all of them, but I can't guarantee they'll be on their specific deadlines. I have a lot of school stuff around this time. Still, I will get it done, during the break if all else fails.**

**Hope to see you again!**

**- Red**


	2. Halcyon

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY do not own -Man or anything affiliated with it. I just write stuff because I like it, like everyone else.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Theme 1: Halcyon

A period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful

* * *

Honestly, my life has never been easy. Actually, I guess it would be more accurate to say _neither_ of my lives have been.

As an exorcist, especially working in the Black Order, I was bound to encounter pain. And not the "ouch I got a paper cut" kind either. But I think even considering that, I've had it rough. Most exorcists struggle and suffer their way through life, which isn't really saying much, because this business isn't exactly famous for the longevity of those involved. But when they've done their work, and they've killed as many Akuma as they could, they die and move on, hopefully to a better place. But not me, oh no. _I_ had to get my ass resurrected. Some might say that's a good thing; I got a second chance at life, after all. But I disagree, because my second life turned out to be even worse than the first.

You see, in my first life, there was a woman I loved, a woman I married. We were both exorcists, and we both died in the same battle. But, true to my luck, she died first, and I had to shoulder the pain and guilt until the Akuma got me. It's not like we didn't have a good run of it, though. Honestly, my past life isn't entirely clear. It comes back to me in flashes, in my dreams. But that which I do remember is gruesome painted over in shades of honey. Because no matter how painful things might have been, I had _her_. And then she died.

Thanks to the Black Order's meddling, however, I got to see her again, in the form of Alma. In the facility where they trained us, the only two Second Exorcists who they succeeded in creating, I was happy. Sure, I grumped and I moaned and I acted cruel, but that's just me. The fact of the matter is, being with Alma made me… content. And then, of course, it all went to Hell. When Alma realized what we were, he went berserk. That day, I had to kill my best friend, my _wife_. Or at least I thought I did. It turned out the order preserved his remains. _Real_ good idea that was. In the end, it was only due to Allen's help that he and I managed to get away from the Order and the Noah. And even that was only to Mater, where I watched Alma die for the third and final time.

And speaking of the Moyashi… My time with him was my third period of happiness. I never told him, of course, never even let it on. I'd learned the hard way that even _having_ emotions is dangerous, but acting on them gets the ones you love killed. That seems to be my luck, for whatever reason. I guess the universe just plain hates me. Because, _obviously_, it happened again. Just when I was finally beginning to warm towards him, beginning to think that "Hey, maybe I can try this", we got sucked into that whole thing with the Ark. From there on out, everything started spiraling out of control. Before I knew it, Allen was gone. I know that I'm partly to blame, but the point is what it is: I was happy with him, and I lost him. Even after Johnny and I found him again; we had a hold on him for only the shortest little while, before he managed to slip away again. And I get the feeling he's not coming back. I don't think I'll ever see the Moyashi again, with his glossy white hair and porcelain skin, and those gorgeous eyes.

Allen is gone, just like Alma, and I'm left here, reminiscing of halcyon.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**No matter what you thought, though, I would certainly appreciate a review. Pretty please?**

**Starting next chapter I'll be filling out the themes. I intend to do all of them, but I can't guarantee they'll be on their specific deadlines. I have a lot of school stuff around this time. Still, I will get it done, during the break if all else fails.**

**Hope to see you again!**

**- Red**


	3. Partners

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of it's characters, obviously.****If I did, Allen and Kanda would've gotten together ages ago. **

**So! This chapter is the reason I raised the rating! There's some Yullen luvin'at the end~! ;) **

**Read at your own discretion! **

**Also, this is a High School AU, so the characters (especially Kanda) may be a tad OOC. Still, I think I managed to stay pretty close to their DGM verse, original versions. **

**As always, ENJOY! :) **

* * *

Theme 2: Partners

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm here?"

"Look, BaKanda, I don't like it any more than you do, but you know what, I think our hands are tied on this one."

"Che. Why did that stupid Professor Kamui even pair us up in the first place?"

"Probably wanted to make sure neither of us used the project as an excuse to get closer to his precious Lenalee. In case you didn't notice, she was the only one without a partner, so he told her she could pair with him."

"Che. She's not gonna have to do an ounce of work and she's still gonna get an A+, isn't she?"

"Come on, don't be mean to Lenalee just because her brother's crazy. It's not her fault."

"Che."

For the record, this had not been Allen Walker's idea. He just kinda got dragged into it, as always. If it hadn't been for Lavi's idiot scheme to make stink bombs, of all things, (Geez, was he a _child_?), the school's chemistry lab wouldn't have gotten blown up, and Allen wouldn't have to see the stupid samurai, sword and all, sitting on _Allen's_ couch. Not that it really mattered, he guessed, after all, it wasn't _really_ his – Cross Marian, his famously absent foster father, had bought the couch. Still, Allen hadn't seen hide nor hair of Cross for more than a year, so he figured he could safely call the couch his.

But none of this really mattered. What _did_ matter was that now, instead of being paired with a dude who didn't seem capable of understanding that wandering swordsmen _don't exist anymore_ for a mere 2 day lab experiment, they would have to spend the next _2 weeks_ working on putting together a report on caloriometry. To top it all off, he actually didn't understand the material. Allen _always_ understood the material. Except of course, when a mad teacher assigned it as a report that he suddenly decided is worth 10% of your grade. But isn't that the way it always goes?

"Not that I have any inclination to spend any of my precious time with a Moyashi such as yourself, but we do need to get this done, and I have practice later. So where should we start?"

"Ummm… Well… Here's the thing… I don't really know. I kinda… don't understand it."

"The material or the project?"

"Both."

"Che. I guess there's just no helping it. I've only got half an hour until practice, so nothing we can do now, but come over to my house tomorrow. I'll explain the material, and we can get started on the planning. Sound fair?"

"You… you're gonna help me?"

"Che. It's not just _your_ grade, Moyashi.´

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, _Moyashi_."

"Shut up, BAKANDA!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Just at that moment a golden ball of fur catapulted itself into Kanda's chest. He barely managed to catch it properly and keep from falling over. Looking down into his arms he saw a sandy-furred kitten staring up at him with big yellow eyes, seemingly expecting something. Sitting back down in the couch he'd leapt up from in his rage, he laid the cat on his lap and began to pet her. Almost instantaneously the little ball of fur began to purr loudly.

"What's her name?"

"Timcanpy. I found her not long ago." Silence. "I didn't know you like cats."

"They're calm, gentle animals mostly, but they're also fierce and haughty and proud. I have a black one named Golem."

Allen waited for a bit, but an elaboration didn't seem forthcoming. So he hesitantly moved to sit next to Kanda so he could pet Timcanpy, too. They stayed that way, silent, until Kanda abruptly stood and announced that he had practice to attend. With that he was gone. Only Timcanpy seemed bothered, though. She let out a loud mewl of protest, to which Allen responded by picking her up and carrying her towards the kitchen.

"Come on, Tim, time for dinner."

* * *

Allen had agreed sort of mindlessly to Kanda's offer of help, and he hadn't really thought it through. It was only now that he realized Kanda's "tomorrow", now today, was a _Friday_. Jeez, he had better things to do than stay home and study. Allen was lucky enough to be part of that select group of kids at school who are intelligent, yet alternative and aloof enough to be considered cool. Friday nights meant parties, not staying indoors studying with guys you hated.

And on that note, was Kanda really so devoid of a social life that he would rather explain chemistry to his project partner than go out with friends? That didn't make much sense. After all, Kanda was extremely popular. Intelligent and aloof, but also an incredible swordsman, there were rumors that Kanda had been scouted by the National Kendo Association to compete in international competitions. And even his detestable manners were made up for in the minds of his admirers by his fantastic looks. Tall and lean with long black hair, Kanda's form-fitting clothing could make nearly anyone drool. So what was he doing home on a Friday? Why wasn't he out with people?

_Whatever_, Allen thought, _the bigger problem is that he expects me to hang with him tonight_. Lost as he was in his thoughts, Allen ended up walking straight into someone.

"Sorry!" Allen gasped hurriedly, "I wasn't really paying attention."

"No problem," smiled a black-haired girl in pigtails and a miniskirt.

"Lenalee! Hey! How ya been?"

"Fine, thank you, Allen. How's the project with Kanda coming?"

"See, that's actually my problem right now. We kinda agreed to work on it tonight and tomorrow, but I mean, it's Friday! Why can't we just have fun?"

"Because my big brother is going to grade your projects especially harshly."

"Why?!"

"You're my friends. My _male_ friends. Man, I'm just lucky Lavi isn't with us in there."

"Touché. So what do you think I should do?"

"Do the project. There will be plenty of other Friday night parties for you to attend."

"You're right, of course. I just don't really get along with him, ya'no? He's so… distant. It's difficult to talk to him."

"That's because Kanda doesn't like talking. Try watching a movie with him or something. Any activity that doesn't involve verbal exchange should do."

"How do you know that?"

"He's a family friend. His foster father, Tiedoll, is friends with my brother."

"I see. Thanks, Lenalee. I'll try it." Allen thought for a moment. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where he lives, would you? He invited me over to work on the project, but I don't know his address."

"Kanda invited you over? Really?"

"Yeah. Is that weird?"

"No, just surprising. He tends to prefer solitude, especially in his own home. I'll give you his address, but call him and give him a ten minute's heads up. If you just show up, he might take your head off."

"Literally?"

"Literally."

* * *

Allen made his way hesitantly up the pathway to Kanda's house. Something about the way the garden looked gave him the distinct impression that it was a traditional Japanese garden. It wasn't just the plants; there was a mystical feel to it. Plus, there was a traditional Japanese wooden gate. Reaching the door, Allen raised his fist and knocked, seeing as he couldn't find a door bell anywhere. He waited for a minute, but nothing happened, so he tried again. Still nothing. Sighing in exasperation, Allen tried the door, quite surprised to see it actually opened. Hesitantly, glancing from side to side expecting a sword to come at him at any moment, Allen made his way through the hall. Suddenly, something brushed up against his leg, and he jumped nearly 3 feet into the air.

"Mrrrooowwww!" came the disgruntled sound of a cat displeased with the sudden movement. Heart still beating a mile a minute, Allen sat down on the ground next the cat with the glossy black coat that had just scared him half to death. The cat's midnight fur was marred only by a white spot on its head.

"You must be Golem," Allen smiled, extending his hand. The cat, presumably named Golem, acquiesced to the offered petting with typical feline grace, as if _he_ were doing _Allen_ a favor in allowing him to stroke his silky fur. The impression was marred slightly by Golem's purring, though.

"I'm surprised. Golem doesn't usually take to strangers."

Allen whirled around so fast he nearly fell over, even in his sitting position. "K-K-KANDA! I-I-I-I'm sorry! The door was open, and you didn't answer and there was the cat and… YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANYTHING!"

"Che. I'm wearing a towel, aren't I?"

"Why are you all wet?!"

Kanda gave Allen a look that spoke more than words could ever convey. Then, very slowly, he spoke, "I was in the shower. I do that after training."

"Oh, right. _Right_."

"You ok, baka moyashi? Is it even worth attempting to explain thermodynamics to you today?"

"What?"

Kanda raised an expressive eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, oh _yeah_. Yeah, yeah, I'm good. We can do chemistry. I have my books all here, see?" Allen held up the shoulder bag he'd placed beside himself when he began petting Golem.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Whatever; come up to my room. I'll get dressed and then we can do something about patching up the holes in your knowledge, baka moyashi."

Allen stood, followed by a once again irritated seeming Golem and began to follow Kanda. It was only when they reached Kanda's room and he went behind a screen to change that Allen's brain began to return to him. And he _really_ wished it hadn't.

All he could think about suddenly was Kanda. As he absentmindedly petted the purring black cat, Allen's mind felt the need to remind him of Kanda's tan skin, long black hair, and toned muscular body. Also the way the residual water from his shower had dripped slowly from silky locks to rippling abs to that _really fucking annoying, in-the-way white towel…_ Allen's eyes snapped open, and he covered his mouth and blushing cheeks with the hand that wasn't busy with the cat. The left one, incidentally. _What was that? Did I just think of that towel Kanda was wearing as __**in the way**__? Shit, shit, shit, not good. Stop, brain, STOP! This is __**Kanda**__; the moody, totally unattractive samurai!_

Allen had known for years that he was gay, and had done his utmost to prevent anyone, even his closest friends from finding out. He had a perfect poker face, and made sure never to show it even if he did develop feelings for someone. The girls never questioned it either because he just used the excuse of being a gentleman and not wanting to take advantage of them to keep his distance. He also made no secret about being a hopeless romantic, which made people assume he was just waiting for the tediously cliché strike of love at first sight.

But now… shit! Of all the bad ideas Allen had had in his life, he was sure that falling for Kanda, or being even remotely attracted to him, would be the worst. The best case scenario would be Kanda not caring because he doesn't care about people. But the worst case… Allen didn't even really want to think about that.

While Allen had been going through his internal turmoil, Kanda had gotten dressed and quietly sat down in front of Allen. He watched with amusement as various expressions crossed Allen's face. "What's up, Moyashi? You're making some pretty funny faces."

"Don't call me bean sprout, BaKanda! And my face isn't funny!"

Kanda leaned back and almost, _almost_, smiled. "You finally reacted. I was beginning to worry you'd be catatonic all afternoon. Then we wouldn't have been able to get anything done." Then, with a deep-seated sigh, he dragged himself closer to Allen. "So… What don't you understand?"

* * *

Allen was quite surprised to find that Kanda was actually a good teacher. When he wasn't yelling, throwing things at you, telling you you were stupid, or brandishing a sword, he was actually pretty good at explaining the material. By 10 pm they were both completely worn out, but at least Allen finally understood the material, and they'd even managed to put together a rough outline of their project. It was Allen's obnoxiously growling stomach that finally made them stop.

"Jeez, Moyashi, I can't hear myself think next to your stomach."

"Well, sorry that I'm hungry," Allen growled.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "It looks pretty dark outside, must be late, probably way past dinner time. I'll make soba, if you want."

"You-you'd do that?"

"Well, you're a guest. Plus, I'm hungry, too. I haven't eaten yet today."

Allen's eyes widened, "How are you _alive_?"

Kanda just rolled his eyes and walked away grumbling about baka moyashis and how irritating they were.

Soon they were eating at the bar in the kitchen. That's when they noticed the time.

"Crap, it's that late?"

"Parents gonna get mad?"

"Nah, not home. Just not sure how I'm gonna get back to my place this late."

"Why not stay over?"

"Seriously?" Allen raised an eyebrow. Kanda was being oddly accommodating today.

"Yeah, seriously. My parents won't be home, either, and this way we can get a head start on the project in the morning."

"Oh, well, ummm… ok, I guess, if that's cool with you."

"Che. Well, _obviously_ it is, otherwise I wouldn't have offered." He seemed to think for a second. "Wanna watch Apocalyto?"

"Ok." _Who knows, this might actually be fun._

* * *

"Uuurrgghhhh…" Allen groaned, slowly opening his eyes. For a moment he felt a swell of panic. _Where the hell am I?_ Then, slowly, as he looked around, memories of the night before returned to him. After Apocalyto, he and Kanda had watched Dark Shadows, and then finished up with Sweeney Todd; The Demon Barber on Fleet Street, just for a change of pace. He had discovered, much to his surprise, that Kanda was quite a movie buff. His shelves were stacked full of Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, The Shining, Indiana Jones, and just about everything in between, as long as it wasn't romance.

Now, judging by the light streaming in through the shaded windows, it was probably well after noon. A quick check of his phone agreed. _2:24pm. Wow._ Allen slowly got up and wandered towards the doorway, sliding the screen door away and glancing around. No Kanda. _Well, duh, stupid. Did you expect him to be waiting outside the door?_

Figuring he'd better try the kitchen, Allen made his way through the house intent on the destination, and not getting lost on the way. That is, until he heard an unnatural _swish-swish-swish_ coming from nearby. Rounding a corner, Allen found himself at the entrance to a typical Japanese dojo. And there, in all his manly glory, was Yuu Kanda, practicing his kendo forms. Not wanting to disturb him, Allen quietly sat down in the doorway and stared.

"Did you really think, just because you were quiet, I wouldn't notice you, Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he finished a set of forms.

"Don't call me Moyashi, BaKanda! And _sorry_ for trying not to disturb you."

"I wasn't insulting you. But you're a couple decades too young to get past a warrior's sensory instincts."

"Right," Allen quipped, rolling his eyes, "Anyway, do you wanna go somewhere for lunch? My treat."

"Really?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you cooked me food last night. _And_ let me sleep over. You even let me take a bath and borrow this yukata as pajamas. It's the _least_ I can do."

"Well what was I supposed to do, let your stomach keep me awake all night? And let you sleep on the futon in your clothes?"

"Look, I'm trying to thank you. Don't make me regret it."

"Che. Whatever," Kanda huffed, sitting down next to Allen, who tried to ignore that Kanda wasn't _freaking wearing a shirt __**again**_. "So… where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I'm inviting you, so you should choose."

"Che, fine. How about that Chinese buffet about 3 streets away?"

"Buffet? Perfect." Allen grinned.

* * *

"So… is there anything you can do besides eat, Moyashi?" Kanda questioned as they sat around a table putting together their project, having returned from the buffet, where the owner had nearly wept with joy when Allen finally declared he was full. Their project was going far better, and far faster than either of them had expected.

"Well, _BaKanda_, I'm pretty good at poker, believe it or not."

"Really now," Kanda drawled, "How about showing me."

"Really?" Allen felt an evil smile tugging at his lips but he reigned it in. "What'll the stakes be?"

"Embarrassment."

"What?"

"Let's play strip poker. That'll make it interesting."

"Fine," Allen smiled ominously. "Let's play."

* * *

"Call! Royal Straight Flush!" Allen state imperiously.

Kanda just stared. He had always been quite good at poker, but now… Allen had dominated the game from the outset. And white-haired boy just sat there, looking so innocent in his victorian-steampunk clothes, all still exactly where they were at the beginning of the game. "No fucking way," Kanda growled.

"Oh, come now, Kanda," Allen teased, wagging his finger laughingly, "You aren't going to back out _now_, are you?" Allen leaned forward, eyes gleaming darkly, "Don't tell me you're not man enough to go through with this?"

"I'll show you man enough," Kanda hissed, standing up. And without even a hint of a blush on his face, he removed his final article of clothing – his boxers.

Allen gulped. Kanda was… Well 'enough' was obviously an understatement. Blushing, he quickly turned away. _Oh man, he is so hot. Shit, I think I'm getting hard…_

Suddenly, there was a slight rustling right next to his ear, and Allen whipped his head around to find Kanda right in front of him. The dark-haired samurai grinned evilly as he pushed Allen down, then straightened up.

"Aha! I knew you were cheating!" Kanda yelled triumphantly, holding the cards he had pulled out from Allen's sleeve in his hand.

Allen couldn't even react. He was too preoccupied with the fact that _Kanda was naked on top of him and if he bothered to look down he would notice that Allen was rock hard in his pants._ And as luck would have it, Kanda did look down. Then back up at Allen's face.

"What's wrong, Moyashi? Am I turning you on?"

Allen just gulped and blushed harder.

"Well, now, we can't have that, now can we? Whatever shall we do?" Kanda tapped his chin with a finger in mock thought. "I guess we'll just have to help you with it, won't we?" And with that Kanda's hand descended and began to unbuckle Allen's pants.

Allen's breath caught. Was this really happening? His mind hadn't even fully caught up with _itself_ when he felt cool air hit his sensitive flesh. He shuddered, then gasped as he felt Kanda's hand begin to touch him. As Kanda's hand sped up in its motions, so did Allen's breathing. It didn't matter how they got here, all that mattered was that Kanda felt _amazing_, and holy shit he was close…

"K-K-KANDA!" Allen yelled as he arched up off the floor, his vision going white. Gasping, he slowly came down off his high to see Kanda lick his fingers clean of Allen's cum. Slowly, one after another, his pink tongue flashing out from those gorgeous lips, catching every drop. Allen gulped, instantly hard again. Kanda smirked.

"What's the matter, Moyashi? Not enough?"

"I-I-I…" Allen felt involuntary tears appear in his eyes.

Kanda's own eyes widened, then softened as he leaped forward and carefully wiped them away with his thumbs. "Geez… I was just teasing. But I guess I took it too far, huh?" He chuckled awkwardly, looking off to the side. "Truth is, I kinda like you… and well, when I saw you like that, I couldn't really resist."

Allen blushed, and threw all caution to the winds. He reached up and pulled Kanda down into a deep, earth-shattered kiss, all teeth and tongue. "I like you, too, BaKanda," He laughed, "and I'm not the only one with a _problem_."

"Have any idea what we could do about it?" Kanda grinned, a dangerous edge to his words that really turned Allen on.

"Yeah," Allen chuckled. He slowly backed away from Kanda and began to strip off his clothing, doing his best to be sexy and _not blush_, but he wasn't too sure it worked. Nevertheless, by the end of Allen's strip tease Kanda looked ready to positively _devour_ him.

"Come here," Kanda growled, voice husky, as he grabbed Allen's hips and pulled him closer. Allen ended up on his knees, steadying himself on Kanda's strong shoulders with his hands. He shivered as Kanda's hands roamed his chest, tweaking his nipples.

"K-Kanda…!"

"Get down on your back," came the order, which Allen willingly obeyed.

"You know what we're doing, right? How this works?" Kanda asked, startling Allen out of his pleasured haze.

"Yeah… yeah, I do."

"And you're ok with it? Completely?" Kanda reiterated.

"Yes, definitely," Allen smiled, darting up to kiss him quickly.

"All right. Then get ready of the night of your life," Kanda smirked.

He quickly lubed up three fingers with lotion that he had found in a drawer, and slowly, carefully, trailed them down the curve of Allen's ass. Massaging the entrance a bit first, Kanda leaned up to kiss Allen deeply as the first finger slipped into the tight hole. Allen winced slightly.

"You ok?" Kanda gasped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Allen reassured him with a smile. It didn't _hurt_, per se; it just felt kind of uncomfortable.

Kanda began to move his finger around, massaging Allen's insides. After a short while he inserted the second digit and began to scissor them. At this Allen hissed, brows furrowing in pain. Kanda reacted by licking his way up Allen's member. _That_ worked as a sufficient distraction. Allen arched straight off the ground, mouth open wide, but no sound managing to come out in his shock. While Allen was engulfed in the pleasure of a blow job, Kanda inserted the third finger and proceeded to stretch Allen's hole even wider. Now he concentrated on finding _that point_, and finally, with a curl of his fingers-

"Ah! K-Kanda! There! There!" Kanda grinned as he continued to press his fingers against Allen's prostate, all the while sucking on Allen's dick. The combination was potent; it didn't take long for Allen to cum a second time, screaming "KANDA!" at the top of his lungs.

Kanda drank all of Allen's cum, and then moved up so they were face to face.

"You ready?"

Allen nodded, panting heavily, and Kanda slowly began to push in.

It hurt. _A lot._ Being filled like this… it was nothing like the fingers. Allen felt stretched to the limit, just shy of breaking. A couple tears trickled from his eyes, which Kanda gently licked up.

"Shhhhh… I promise it'll be better in just a moment. Bear with it for just a few seconds. Soon it'll be amazing. I'll take you higher than you've ever been, I swear. You're beautiful, Allen, and so amazing. I've never seen anyone as sexy as you."

"Arm and all?" Allen whispered, barely believing he was bringing something like that up at a time like this.

"Yeah," Kanda smiled, kissing his burned palm. "It's a part of you; how could I not like it?"

Allen gulped, then nodded. "Move," he whispered.

Kanda kissed his lips again, softly this time, and then began to move. Slowly at first, then faster as Allen began to meet his thrusts, encouraging him verbally as well as physically.

"Hah! Faster, Kanda, faster! AH!"

Kanda smirked as Allen arched, indicating Kanda'd found his prostate. Kanda continued to hammer into Allen, hitting his prostate every time, making Allen spiral further and further into pleasure.

"Ah! Kanda! I-I'm close!"

Kanda grunted in affirmation, and began to fondle Allen's member again. It took only a few strokes for Allen to cum screaming "YUU!"

Kanda followed instantly, pushed over the edge by the tremors running through Allen's body during his orgasm. "A-ALLEN!"

* * *

As clarity slowly returned to them, Allen and Kanda smiled at each other, kissing passionately as Kanda pulled out.

"So… wanna go have round two in the bath?" Allen asked.

"Anything for you, boyfriend," Kanda grinned, kissing Allen deeply.

Needless to say, they didn't make it to the bath until round three.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Was it good? **

**Whatever your opinion, please review! I'm always happy to hear from my readers! **

**Hoping to see you again! **

**-Red**


	4. Adamantine

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, obviously. (Really wish I did, though.) **

**This chapter is rated T; it has hints at sexual acts. Nothing explicit, though. **

**I attempted to use a neutral POV, not really using one specific person as the narrator, but sort of a combination of the two of them. It's not an omniscient narrator, though. Tell me what you think? I was trying something new, and I'd really appreciate feedback. :) **

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Theme 3: Adamantine

» Strong as diamond, unbreakable, clear/and or pure

* * *

We've been through a lot together, you and I.

Our first meeting was a disaster. There is absolutely no way to deny that. But I'd like to think that maybe it was love (and sexual attraction) at first sight, and neither of us was prepared to admit it, so we just kinda went at each other's throats. I gotta admit that sounds a lot better than what it must've looked like to everyone else: two people who really hated each other right from the outset, and would never be able to get along in any way, shape, or form.

Because that's not what we are.

Our first mission together, to Mater, was perhaps the first time that we began to see inside each other. One of us used a mask to hide their heart, the other was willing to openly admit their feelings. But both of us cared for other people to the same degree. And that's when the connection between us really began, I think. Others saw us as opposites.

But that's not what we are.

We didn't see each other again for quite a long time, what with Mission: Find Cross Marian. But when we finally did reunite, in Edo, well, that was hardly uneventful, now was it? I mean, we kinda accidently tied to kill each other, and then just ended up arguing. No wonder about that, though. We'd been separated for so long, and our feelings had intensified, but neither of us wanted to admit that. So, as per usual, we just ended up spewing childish insults at each other. And to everyone else, we must have seemed like squabbling children.

But that's not what we are.

And when we landed in the Ark, we ended up arguing _again_. Blaming each other, looking for answers. Like always, we used the unfortunate and confusing circumstances around us as a reason to argue with each other, when really we were just being eaten alive by the feelings we could barely mask anymore, the feelings that we understood even less than the world around us. And everyone else must have thought that a typical, badly-timed fight.

But that's not what it was.

And then in Sweet Tooth's room, one of us stayed behind to allow the rest of us to escape. And when the room collapsed, disappeared, the one still alive felt pain and fear like nothing before or since. Because _they_ could not be dead. Not that irritating, pumped-up samurai. And people saw us as reluctant allies.

But that's not what we were.

And when we reunited, we argued, like always. We masked our joy to find each other alive with harsh words. But by then we knew what we felt. We hated to admit it, even to ourselves, but in that moment, from the relief we felt, we knew. Others saw us as comrades with a serious grudge.

But that's now what we were.

In England, at the orphanage, we saved each other's lives, along with the lives of others. And we couldn't hold back anymore. The moment we got a moment alone, our hands were all over each other. Touching, feeling, breathing. No words were said, but that was all right. There was no need – our bodies relayed our feelings more than words could ever convey. No one else knew, though. To them, we seemed like our typical argumentative selves, partners who seemed to actually enjoy the warring.

But that's not all we were anymore.

And then came the disasters. The 14th Noah, and the reawakening of Alma. We both fled the Black Order, hiding our pain, our fear that we'd never meet again. Others saw us as friends.

But that's not what we were.

And then we reunited. We were overjoyed, yet fearful. Because no matter what, all the world seemed to want to do was tear us apart. And people saw us as tragic heroes.

But that is not what we are.

We are strong, with a bond that runs deep through our veins, resonating powerfully along a chord that neither of us knew existed until now. We've both had difficult lives (in the multiple), and many sets of complicated relationships. But what we have here is entirely different. There is no confusion between us. No matter how much people may try to pull us apart, try to complicate our lives, we know what we are. We know that since the dawn of time, our being together, that was destined. And we are both willing to do anything to make sure that we stay together. We are adamantine.

* * *

**Hey! So? What did you think? Please review! **

**I really hope you enjoyed! **

**-Red**


	5. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Obviously. **

**This is sort of a Happy AU, where our most beloved characters aren't dying. It also has of couple of other pairings: KomuixReever, TykkixLavi, and BakxFo. **

**This chapter is rated T, for some mild cursing, a homophobic slur, and sexual references. **

**This is in Allen's POV, and it's kind of a Stream of Consciousness sort of thing. Tell me what you think. :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Retrouvailles

» French; the joy of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation; rediscovery

* * *

You know how they say "reunions are sweet"? Yeah, for us, they tend not to be.

Somehow, every damn time we meet, Kanda always ends up trying to kill me. I mean, ok, it's kinda made up for by the fact that our fights tend to be followed by either steamy hot make-out sessions or absolutely mind-blowing sex. But still…! I just wanna have one meeting – _one_ – that doesn't begin with a crazed samurai nearly slicing my face off. Is that really too much to ask?

I mean, other couples seem to get along just fine.

Take Komui and Reever, for example. I mean, they get along just fine. Their meetings always start with… well, ok, their meetings tend to start with yelling sessions about something Komui either did, or didn't do. So I guess maybe they're not the best example. However! I have never _once_ seen Reever attack Komui with sword. Komui… well… do his Komurins count? Whatever. Like I said, bad example.

Let's see… who else is in a relationship?

Oh! Ok! Take Lavi and Tykki Mikk. Sidenote: forget Kanda and I, _there's_ a relationship nobody ever saw coming. Not that anyone besides, like, Lenalee, Kanda and I know, of course. But I digress. Tykki has serious issues when it comes to killing people. That is an undeniable fact. And Lavi jumps from wise sage to crazy avenger in less time than it takes Kanda to undress me. … Ahem. … Moving on. … But somehow, they work. Honestly, the two of them are so lovey-dovey, it's almost sickening. Partly because I'm jealous that that Kanda never acts like that with me, but again, beside the point. I know for a fact, because Lavi can _never shut up_, that he and Tykki have had sex _way_ more hardcore than Kanda and I. And yet they cuddle like kittens on a cold day. And they _never_ try to kill each other when they meet. Anymore. … They make a point of avoiding fights the other is involved in.

Then there's Bak Chang and Fo. They obviously love each other so much! I mean, sure, they argue. And sometimes it gets physical. But nonetheless, they never actually try to kill each other.

Maybe I'm being a little too hard on Kanda. Most of the times he's tried to kill me he didn't know it was me. I think…

But then again… As scary as Mugen is, there _is_ a certain comfort in knowing it's Kanda. Loveable, irritating, loyal, cold, sexy, grumpy, perfect Kanda. The Kanda that has fought by my side since so long ago. The Kanda that has taught me that even someone as scared and flawed as I am can find love. The one who brings me black roses, groans, then secretly smiles, when I decorate our room with lotus blossoms. The Kanda who ended up "grounded" by Komui for a whole week after he beat up someone who called me a "fag". Ok, so I know I should have been annoyed at Kanda for getting in trouble on our anniversary, but when I was frozen by the insult he just… leapt in. And it was sweet, in its own Kanda sort of way.

So yeah, our meetings tend to be sort of violent. But I guess… they're still retrouvailles, in their own Kanda and I sorta way. Probably.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed! :) Please review! It's much appreciated! **

**Happy Almost New Year! **

**-Red **


End file.
